


Rewrite The Stars

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Rewrite the Stars, Romeo and Juliet type, Songfic, Zac Efron - Freeform, Zendaya Coleman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Songfic
Relationships: Lena Luthor/MaleReader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**

_You had started at National City University a few months back and had met Lena Luthor in your science course you had to take, the two of you had become lab partners and become really close until you learned each other’s last names. Your families had been enemies since before the two of you were even thought of, but you guys couldn’t keep your crushes for one another hidden; the two of you then decided to date in secret so your families wouldn’t figure it out._

**What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight**

_After almost a year of dating, you and Lena were closer than ever “I love you, Y/N” Lena said completely out of the blue, the two of you sitting under a tree in the middle of campus, studying for your upcoming exams “I love you too, Lena” you said, giving her a smile before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, the two of you quickly jumping back when you heard a camera since you both were very nervous about pda in fear of getting caught, the both of you relaxing when you saw it was a photography student taking pictures of some flowers._

**You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

_“Lena, I can’t keep doing this” you said, pushing her away as you stood in the closet she had pulled you into and you getting tired of hiding this relationship “Y/N” Lena sighed, running a hand through her hair and looking at you as you shook your head “No, I can’t keep this hidden… I have to take over my dads company in two years, I can’t be hiding a relationship… Especially one that I’m this serious about” you said, shaking your head before you walked out of the closet, leaving Lena there with tears in her eyes as she watched the man she loved walk out on her._

**No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight**

_About a month after your break up, you ran into Lena once more in the dining area while you were studying and eating lunch “Hey” you said, looking at her and watching as she struggled to find her words “I’m sorry” Lena said softly, looking at you and shifting from foot to foot as you nodded but stayed silent “Why don’t you sit down” you suggested, giving her a small smile as you gestured to the seat across from you, moving your textbooks out of the way so she could set the plate down “I don’t care what my family thinks anymore” she said, looking at you and you smiled “I don’t either” you said, reaching over and taking her hand on the table, neither of you caring who saw you._

**All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you**

**It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?**

**Say that it's possible**

_Over the next few weeks, you and Lena were very open about your relationship to the point your families started getting suspicious “At the next meeting between our parents, we should tell them” you said when you guys were hanging out in her apartment one night, watching as the emotions flashed through her expressions and you letting her think it through “Are you sure?” She finally asked, setting her tablet down on the coffee table as she shifted closer to you on the couch “Positive” you said, looking at her and watching her silently before she nodded and snuggled into you “I love you, Y/N” she whispered, burying her face in your chest and you pressing a kiss to her head “I love you too” you said, giving her a small squeeze._

**How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours**

_At the next meeting, you and Lena walked in with hands intertwined and watched as your families stared at you in complete shock “When?” Lena’s mother demanded, standing abruptly from her chair to which your father stood as well and blocked you from her view “Almost two years ago” Lena said, holding her mothers gaze and seeing her anger rising “Now now, Miss Luthor… This could be an advantage for us, our son and your daughter being together could be beneficial” your father said, trying his best to calm her down and watching as she stopped and thought “We’ll discuss this later” she seethed, giving Lena a look before she stormed out of the room “That went better than I thought it would” Lena said, softly as you pulled her into your side “She’ll come around” you promised, pressing a kiss to her temple._

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied**

_After a few months, Lena’s mother wasn’t fully happy with your guys relationship but she didn’t intrude on it “I’m glad we can finally not hide” you told Lena as you guys unloaded boxes, watching as she smiled at you and nodded “Me too, I’m glad you said yes to moving in with me” Lena said, smiling as she set some of your things down where they should go “I love you” you said, smiling at her before coming up behind her and wrapping your arms around her “I love you too”._


End file.
